


long black

by kingnyoungie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, Markson if you squint, Non-Linear Narrative, Swearing, mentions of other members from other bands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnyoungie/pseuds/kingnyoungie
Summary: Jinyoung was intrigued by his coffee shop's new regular, a six-footcutiewith aslightobsession with ice choco.OR: How Yugyeom unknowingly endears the owner of the coffee shop he frequents for ice choco.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	long black

**Author's Note:**

> second work! but like, still trying to gain a feel with how ao3 works so, yeah. i've always had a soft spot for pepigyeom, tbh and i loved writing about these two babies, so im kind of excited about that ୧༼✿ ͡◕ д ◕͡ ༽୨
> 
> leave a kudos and a comment, please (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑  
> find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/kingnyoungie)

####  One. 

  


Jinyoung walked into his coffee shop early that morning, feeling an excessive amount of excitement for the day ahead. He didn't know why, either. It just _felt_ like a good day. Youngjae, one of his dearest friends and baristas greeted him as soon as he entered the shop. 

"Hi, Jinyoung-hyung," the younger man said, with a warm smile directed towards Jinyoung. 

"Hi, Youngjae. You didn't have much trouble opening up, I hope?" Jinyoung asked, returning a grin as wide as the younger had given him. 

"Not really, hyung. But Jaebeom-hyung is already seated in his usual spot, he was waiting for you, actually. Said something about how he _finally_ found inspiration for his next book," Youngjae said. 

"Thanks, Youngjae. I'll go check on Jaebeom-hyung and leave you to the counter for now," Jinyoung said and Youngjae nodded, moving towards his best friend's usual spot, which was near the shop's window. 

Jinyoung had a few regulars that visited him daily - Mark, who always seems to be late for work, because of his usual behavior of rushing for his usual order of coffee, though even in the rush, Mark never forgot to utter a _thank you_ and smile. Jackson, who loudly announces his friendly presence as soon as he enters the coffee shop, bantering a little with Youngjae, before actually ordering an iced americano. Lastly, Jaebeom, who had been his best friend since their college years. These three regulars never seem to miss a day of going to the shop, which meant that they were all able to form a friendly relationship with Jinyoung and Youngjae. There would even be weekends where the three would go to the shop just to _chill,_ as Jackson had said it. The three would keep Jinyoung and Youngjae company on the weekends, knowing that the shop would usually be boring in those times. 

"Jinyoung," Jaebeom greeted him with a smile, his face filled with excitement for the new-found inspiration. 

"Hyung, Youngjae said you found inspiration?" Jinyoung asked, sitting on the seat in front of Jaebeom. 

"Yeah, I guess the inspiration has been in front of me all along," Jaebeom said with a small smile. 

"What do you mean, hyung? What's your next book gonna be about, then? 

"I've been spending a lot of time in your shop, right? Well, I've been observing the place for quite some time now. I guess my inspiration is how each customer here has a different story. Seeing Mark rush through the doors and Jackson making new friends everyday kind of knocked some inspiration into me, I guess," Jaebeom snickered.

"So you wanna write about life stories that people have and it's all centered around one coffee shop?" Jinyoung asks. If he were being honest, it was a great concept. It was genuine and real, and if anyone could make a best-selling novel about stories that hit maybe way _too_ close to home, it was Jaebeom. 

"Yes. That's what I want to do. I ran it by my editor, too and he said it was a magnificent idea," Jaebeom added, his grin much wider now, as he visibly fails to contain his excitement. 

"Well, that's great hyung! I'm happy for you," Jinyoung said, "I knew that writer's block couldn't stop you from writing art, hyung." 

"Right, Jinyoungie. Thanks for listening. Now I actually have to _start_ writing, so go to the counter and help Youngjae out," Jaebeom said, shoo-ing Jinyoung as he pulls out his laptop to probably start a draft. 

Jinyoung laughs and moves towards the counter. He grabbed his apron and started to help Youngjae serve the customers. "Mark-hyung and Jackson-hyung already dropped by together, seems like they were out to do something, hyung," Youngjae said to the older man. "Hmm, the two have been starting to get quite close recently," Jinyoung chuckles. 

The chimes from the door signal the arrival of a new customer. Jinyoung turns to the cashier to take the order of this new and _unfamiliar_ face. Jinyoung thought he was _cute._

"Hello, can I please get one medium ice choco, to-go?" the tall stranger had said. 

"Sure, what name should we put on the order, sir?" Jinyoung asked, with a dazzling smile, enough to charm any customer to be a regular. 

"Ah, Yugyeom, please," Yugyeom smiled politely. 

As soon as Youngjae started to work on Yugyeom's order, Jinyoung decided to fix the things cups and straws and tissues and start some small talk. 

"Are you new here?" Jinyoung asked, he raised an eyebrow towards Yugyeom. "I haven't really seen you around," Jinyoung added. 

"Actually, yeah. I just moved to the apartment complex down the road, so I could be closer to the dance studio I work at," Yugyeom replied, in the most-polite tone Jinyoung has ever heard. Jinyoung _almost_ cooed. 

"You're a dancer?" Jinyoung asked, curiousity getting the best of him. Yugyeom chuckled, before responding "Yeah. I also teach dance to kids and teenagers at the studio." 

_Shit,_ Jinyoung thinks. He's cute _and_ he works with kids. That's very _cute,_ Jinyoung thinks. 

"Here's your order Yugyeom-ssi. Hope to see you around more often, then?" Jinyoung asks, with the smile Youngjae knows to be Jinyoung's _best_ smile. 

"Thank you, Jinyoung-ssi. I'll definitely drop by, again," Yugyeom responds, grabing the ice choco from Jinyoung and giving the two baristas a small wave before leaving the establishment. 

_Oh my god,_ Jinyoung thinks. He drinks ice choco. That's so _fucking precious._

  


####  Two. 

  


It's been two weeks since Yugyeom first entered the coffee shop. True to his word, Yugyeom frequented the establishment to order the same ice choco before he went off to work. But this time around, Jinyoung noticed that Yugyeom entered the coffee shop with another man - a man who's legs seemed to go on for _miles,_ and a wide, mischievous grin. It was a weekend, too. Jinyoung hadn't expected Yugyeom to enter the shop at a weekend, when he _didn't_ have to work. 

The gang was complete, Mark, Jackson and Jaebeom seated at the table nearest to the counter, so they would be able to chat with the two men behind the counter if they wanted to. Youngjae and Jinyoung moved back to the counter to welcome the two new arrivals, and Jinyoung flashed both men a smile. 

"Hi, Yugyeom-ssi. You brought a friend with you today?" Jinyoung asked, the smile still present in his face, as he acknowledged the other man with Yugyeom. 

"Ah just call me Yugyeom, Jinyoung-ssi, I've been going to your cafe everyday for about a week, now. But yes, this is Bambam, my best friend, roommate and co-teacher at the studio," Yugyeom said, letting his friend introduce himself. 

"Hi, I'm Bambam. We're quite new to the neighborhood and we couldn't think of anything better to do than drink some coffee - or in Yugyeom's case, ice choco," Bambam said, rolling his eyes at the mention of _ice choco,_ a blatang attempt of teasing Yugyeom for his _childish_ choice of drink. 

"Alright, _Yugyeom_ and Bambam, what can I get the both of you?" Jinyoung asked. 

"An ice choco for me and an iced americano for Bambam, please," Yugyeom said, handing the payment for both drinks to Jinyoung as well. 

"Jinyoungie - oh, who are these two unfamiliar, young men?" Jackson said, moving towards Yugyeom and Bambam, in the _friendliest_ manner Jackson could muster. 

"Hi, I'm Bambam, and this is Yugyeom," Bambam smiled, leading Yugyeom into the conversation. The three began to converse, and Jinyoung decided to observe from afar while he fixes Yugyeom and Bambam's orders alongside Youngjae. Jinyoung notices how out of the two new regulars, Bambam seemed to be more outgoing than the other - Bambam was able to keep up with Jackson's antics easily, while Yugyeom was a tad bit more apprehensive of the stranger. 

"Jinyoungie! They just moved here, they don't have much friends yet - can they join us at the table?" Jackson asked, accompanying the request with his _world-famous_ puppy eyes that no one could ever refuse.

Jinyoung grinned and nodded, "But you have to ask them whether they'd like that first, Jacks," Jinyoung said. 

"We wouldn't mind, right Yugs?" Bambam had answered, and looking at Yugyeom for affirmation, and Yugyeom nodded, too. 

"That's settled then! Jinyoungie and Youngjae would just serve your drinks at the table and join us," Jackson said, filled with excitement, dragging the two men by the hand, and leading them to the table. 

Jinyoung and Youngjae were able to finish up Yugyeom and Bambam's orders and they proceeded to move closer to the table. Jinyoung noticed that the both Yugyeom and Bambam didn't seem to have a hard time fitting into the group. 

"Hi Jinyoungie, Youngjae," Jaebeom said, accompanying the statement with a smile that scared Jinyoung a _little._

Youngjae just laughed it off and responded to Jaebeom with a small "hi hyung," and Jinyoung just rolled his eyes.

"Jinyoungie, Youngjae-ah, did you both know that Yugyeom and Bambam are younger than all of us?" Mark asked. 

"Hmm, I didn't actually know that, hyung. Who's younger of the two, then?" Jinyoung asked, directing the question to the two newest additions. 

"That would be Yugyeomie," Bambam said, smirking at the younger. "It's only by a few months, Bammie," Yugyeom retorted. "Still, its a _few_ months, it counts!" 

Youngjae laughs at their antics before proceeding to say, "Well, you could all call us _hyung,_ we wouldn't really mind. Since the both of you are likely to stick around as our regulars, anyway."

"Okay then, hyung," Yugyeom said and Jinyoung couldn't believe that it was possible for his heart to _flutter_ at the word _hyung._

  


####  Three. 

  


Jinyoung now had a new-found reason for his excitement of the early mornings in his coffee shop. Jaebeom and Youngjae _definitely_ noticed the unusual behavior from Jinyoung, but neither of them had attempted to confront Jinyoung about it, yet. Yugyeom would now visit the shop every morning, getting his fix of ice choco before going off to teach kids how to dance. Every morning, Jinyoung would be greeted with Yugyeom's _angelic_ smile and Jinyoung would sometimes have to pinch himself to function.

Jinyoung and Yugyeom's interactions have now developed into a much more playful and lax one - both not afraid to engage in friendly banter. Jinyoung would criticize the younger's antics, before the younger would whine with a small voice saying "hyung~" in a way that makes Jinyoung forget how to breathe. Yugyeom seems to always catch Jinyoung, the usually pristine and _prince-like_ man, lose composure. Yugyeom had been like a hawk - being able to spot Jinyoung's moments of weaknesses at any given time. With this ability, Yugyeom never misses an opportunity to tease Jinyoung about moments like those.

Yugyeom didn't notice that the reason why he's able to spot these moments of weaknesses, is because Jinyoung _only_ loses his composure around him. 

"Hyung!" A bright voice greets Jinyoung, one that he knows all _too_ well.

"Yugyeom-ah," Jinyoung greets, "the usual?"

"Yup, hyung. But I won't be having it for to-go, though," Yugyeom says.

"Yeah, hyung. I don't have any class to teach today. Decided I wanted to spend some time here alone and work on some _stuff,_ " Yugyeom explained.

"Alright then, where are you going to sit?" Jinyoung asked. 

"Just at that table, hyung," Yugyeom pointed at the single-seat table nearest to the counter. 

"Okay, I'll serve you your drink when it's done," Jinyoung said with a smile.

Jinyoung finishes up his order, since Youngjae had taken the day off, and serves it to Yugyeom. Jinyoung notices that Yugyeom was engrossed in whatever he was doing. The man was wearing headphones and seemed to be living in his own little world, staring at the laptop screen intently. Jinyoung set the drink down and tapped his shoulder, to raise awareness of his presence.

"Ah, thank you, hyungie," the younger said, sending a quick smile to Jinyoung, before sipping on his ice choco in such an _adorable_ way that Jinyoung thought he would cry.

The coffee shop was relatively empty, so he decided to bother Yugyeom instead. "What are you doing?" the older asked.

Yugyeom seemed to have been caught in doing _something_ no one knew about, considering how red his face had gotten. "Nothing really, hyung. Just playing around with music in my laptop," Yugyeom answered shyly. 

Jinyoung completely faced Yugyeom after what he said. "You make music?" Jinyoung asked curiously.

"Kind of? I really just make beats and stuff so that I could dance to it," Yugyeom said, still very shy about revealing his _hobby_ but shrugging off the embarrassment as much as he could.

"That's really cool, Yugyeom-ah," Jinyoung said, and he couldn't stop a fond smile from forcing itself on his face.

"I'll leave you off to your own little world, then," Jinyoung smiled and walked away, just on time for the arrival of a new customer.

-

It had been three hours since Jinyoung last talked to Yugyeom, when he decided to check on the younger. Jinyoung was not prepared for the adorable sight that greeted him - Yugyeom with his eyebrows furrowed and nose scrunched up, probably growing frustrated with the song he's working on. 

"Hey, maybe you should take a break," Jinyoung said, as he was walking towards Yugyeom. Jinyoung had made a sandwich for Yugyeom, as a _treat_ of sorts. He placed the sandwich down on the table.

"Hyung, I didn't order a sandwich?" Yugyeom asked, tilting his head sideways to emphasize his confusion. _God have mercy on my soul,_ Jinyoung thought. Yugyeom was _too damn_ cute for his own good. 

Jinyoung laughed before saying, "Don't worry about it, Yugyeomie. That's my treat for you."

"Well, thank you, hyung! I'll be taking a break now. Eat with me?" Yugyeom asked him, looking up at Jinyoung with those big, round eyes and fluttering his long lashes.

"Okay," Jinyoung muttered, not trusting his voice _at all,_ before grabbing his own sandwich and getting a chair.

They ate and conversed - Jinyoung found out quite a lot of new things about Yugyeom. His passion for dancing, his developing hobby for music, his genuine adoration for the kids he teaches. And in turn, Yugyeom also found out a lot of things about Jinyoung. Jinyoung's hobby for photography, his love for coffee and tea, and Jinyoung even shared the story of how he was able to build this coffee shop by his own money.

That day, before Yugyeom had left the coffee shop, he engulfed Jinyoung in a hug.

Jinyoung _swears_ his heart dropped to his stomach.

  


####  Four. 

  


"Yugyeom, the amount of ice choco you consume might not be healthy for you anymore," Jinyoung said after he witnessed Yugyeom order an ice choco for the third time in _one_ day.

Yugyeom had just finished his dance class, and the poor _angel_ looked so stressed. 

"Hyung, its fine - i'm just a bit tired, and ice choco seems to be the only good thing in my life right now," Yugyeom lazily replies.

Jinyoung lets out an exasperated sigh and just nods, preparing the ice choco for the said boy. 

"Do you mind waiting 10 minutes for me?" Jinyoung asks.

"Huh? Hyung?" Yugyeom asks in confusion.

"In 10 minutes, I can leave the shop to Youngjae, and I can treat you for dinner," Jinyoung explained.

"Hyungie, you really don't have to-," Yugyeom started, "But I want to, Yugyeom-ah. Wait a bit for me, and I'll treat you to some meat. Can't have my favorite _dongsaeng_ too stressed for work, right?" Jinyoung teased.

Yugyeom's shoulders visibly relaxed before he muttered a small, "thank you, Jinyoungie-hyung."

-

The day after Jinyoung treated Yugyeom to a meal, Yugyeom went into the coffee shop in a better mood than the previous day.

"The usual?" Jinyoung asked Yugyeom.

"Actually, hyung, I'd like a medium iced americano today," Yugyeom grinned.

"Huh?" Jinyoung asked in confusion, eyes round as saucers because of shock.

Yugyeom laughed and rolled his eyes, "Hyungie, I said-"

"No, Yugyeom-ah, I heard you - are _you_ sure?" Jinyoung asked.

"I'm sure, hyung," Yugyeom smiled.

Jinyoung sighed, muttering, "You know, your ice choco order suited you very well - it's _cute._ "

Jinyoung didn't know that Yugyeom heard his _thoughts_ and Yugyeom's face reddened quickly.

  


####  Five. 

  


It's been a week of Yugyeom ordering iced americano over ice choco and Jinyoung begins to feel suspicious. Did anyone tease Yugyeom for his ice chocos? Did anyone criticize Yugyeom's choice of drink and tell him that it was childish? Did Jinyoung have to kick someone's ass for-

"Good morning, Jinyoungie-hyung!" Yugyeom greeted.

"Hi, Gyeomie. Medium iced americano?" Jinyoung asks.

"Ah, hyung, I'm kind of over coffee now. Can I _please_ get my ice choco again?" Yugyeom asks, in the most innocent voice Jinyoung has ever had the pleasure of hearing. 

Jinyoung smiled and nodded. "Why'd you shift to coffee, anyway?" Jinyoung had asked, trying to converse with the younger man as he prepared Yugyeom's drink.

"I tasted Taeyong-hyung's, a friend from work, iced americano and I kind of started craving for it," Yugyeom shrugged.

"I'm glad you returned to your ice choco, then. Work isn't complete unless I've made one ice choco for a cutie like you," Jinyoung nonchalantly said.

Yugyeom looked at him with a very _cute_ look of confusion, before Jinyoung decided to just _go for it._

"It's true, Gyeomie, I think you're very, very cute. Would you want to go for dinner with me sometime? I mean, as a date, this time," Jinyoung said, trying to remain as calm as possible.

Yugyeom began to understood what Jinyoung was saying and smiled brightly. "Sure then, _hyungie._ Text me the details, okay? I'm running a bit late for work, since a _cutie_ decided it would be cool to make my heart beat two times faster."

**Author's Note:**

> oh lmao i still suck at tagging. also this entire idea came to me because of that one episode in the jus2 live moments. on [ this video, ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tna0ExJhvj0) yugyeom talked about how at one point, he was obsessed with coffee but he returned to ice choco anyways. what a cutie.
> 
> also, drink a glass of water for every time the word cute was used in this fic. jinyoung is whipped as hell, wbk.


End file.
